Meeting's in the British Isles
by unlucky XIII
Summary: The British Isles will be hosting the World Meetings there will be chaos and YAOI and most likely bashing of a few nations but what else would you expect from England's brothers.
1. prolouge

THERE WILL BE YAOI!

I will have many different pairing and I'll have a list of them at the end of the next chapter

~X~

The meeting was finally winding down to an end with Germany finishing his speech on who knows what with maybe 2 or 3 others actually listening and for once England hadn't been.

Everyone started to notice about half way through the meeting that England and France weren't fighting, and when anyone looked at them France was pocking England and to everyone's surprise England didn't seem to notice as he stared of into space with a grin on his face.

Once Germany finished his speech he did the usual ask if anyone had anything else to say and usually nobody did but this time England raised his hand.

Everyone in the room stared in shock and suspicion until Germany moved to let England be at the front of the table to speak.

England smiled and just that had everyone on edge for what he would say next.

"I wanted to say that the next 3 World Meetings will be held in Wales, Ireland, and Scotland by request of all 3."

England said in a matter of fact way with a grin on his face by all the confused faces except for France, Prussia, and Spain's horrified looks and a few of England's old colonies that had meet the representatives of those three nations. (Canada gave a happy smile and so did Australia, New Zealand, and Hong Kong who gave a little almost unnoticeable smile)

America and pretty much everyone else looked at England with a questioning look.

America shouted a "who?!"

England got a smirk at that point and just said "You'll have to wait and find out."

And walked out of the room.

~X~

YAY I started this one.


	2. Wales

Most everyone in the meeting room where very nervous.

This was the first time most had ever been to Wales and those who knew the said nation weren't telling anything about the unknown nation.

England and France sat in silence surprisingly and even stranger France had a look of poorly hidden terror on his face and clutching at the table to the point that his knuckles where a sickly white as if ready to bolt.

England on the other hand had a grin on his face and everyone in the room had a feeling that something was off about him but nobody could place it but a few.

At 5 past 8 everyone in the room where getting antsy that there host seemed to be late.

America finally got feed up and yelled "IGGY WHERE IS THIS GUY!"

And to everyone's surprise the door slammed open at that exact moment showing….. ENGLAND!

Everyone in the room, excluding a few like the BTT who all looked ready to bolt and a few of Iggy's old colonies and China, looked from the England sitting smugly in his chair to the panting England at the door.

The one at the door looked up and panted out "sorry….. late…. couldn't…. find my key…"

At that the other England stood and ran over to the other England at the door and gave him a huge bear hug.

"ENGLAND THERE YOU ARE I WAS GETTING WORRIED!" the one hugging the panting England Yelled with a happy grin on his face.

The actual England finally caught his breath and gave a smile that nobody but a select few had seen since America was a child (and his other colonies but I had to say America so you would all know what smile I meant).

After that England and the imposter England both stood and looked at the others in the room.

England smiled again and gave a chuckle while turning to look at the twin "You didn't tell them who you where yet did you?" England asked with a chuckle.

At that the other got a mischievous grin and shook his head no.

England then stood in front of everyone with his twin clinging to his waist and said "Everyone I would like you to meet Wales my twin brother." He stated as both the twins got a smug smirk on their faces as everyone who didn't know stared in complete and utter shock.

The meeting started soon after and ended a few minutes after from nobody having anything to say or do then watch the newly found out twins cuddling in the same chair as France glared at Wales who stuck his tongue out at him.

And to everyone's utmost surprise Wales leaned over and peaked England on the lips giving France a smug smirk as France fumed with jealousy and England blushed like a tomato.

At that point the meeting was called to an end and Wales grabbed his brother and started running with France chasing after yelling "GET BACK HERE WITH MY ANGLETERRE!" as Wales just ran cackling and shouting "HE'S ALL OF OURS IDIOT!"

At that everyone just sat in silence except England's old colonies, except America who looked like his whole world had just been destroyed, and China who glared after France, England, and Wales as he walked out mumbling something along the lines of "When I get my hands on him" and "He's mine to."

After a few minutes the initial shock wore off and everyone started to leave

~HETALIA~

YAY I DID IT

I didn't think I'd finish this but I did so YAY!

Ok I promised I'd tell the pairings so here they are: Wales, Scotland, Ireland, France, and China x England / also a one sided America x England / and if I can fit it in Spamano, Russia x Italy, and Norway x Iceland

At this point I don't know for sure all of the pairings but whatever.

LOVE BYE


End file.
